The data quantity processed by the network becomes larger and larger at present, the network congestion is extremely common, and the users cannot obtain the resources in time due to the congestion, which is the source causing the serving performance degradation. The network must be managed and controlled when the congestion occurs, and the common method is to use the queue technology.
The existing queue technology usually uses the technologies, such as, Strict Priority (SP), Weighted Round Robin (WRR), Deficit Weighted Round Robin (DWRR), etc., or uses the combination of two therein; however, in the related art, the router performs forwarding by regarding a single message as a unit. Because the processing procedure for a message or data packet by the router generally includes stages, such as, classifying, forwarding, etc., then each data packet is modified one by one and encapsulated as the second layer frame information and sent to the destination address of the message; during that process, the router needs to perform function conversion and function recovery processing of every module, which will take time; due to the above-mentioned reason, the queue scheduling technology taking the single message as the forwarding unit will cause the problem that the time consumption of the router function switchover is too large and the network interface congestion is triggered when the forwarding amount of the message is too larger.
With increasing development of the network technology, the phenomenon that the forwarding amount of the message is too large often occurs, how to solve the network congestion caused by the too large forwarding amount of the message is a technical problem which needs to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art.